<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apologize by Kianna_YM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678599">Apologize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM'>Kianna_YM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them thinks they owe each other an apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apologize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not a native English user, so don’t judge too much about my expression, please. :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The feathery clouds floats on the clear blue sky of Hereford. The temperature in autumn is gradually decreased, so that the used-to-be glaring sunshine becomes warm and comfortable. The poplar trees along the road are scattered. Some of thier dead leaves fall down to the ground, covering the road with a golden carpet.<br/>  Olivier Flament wanders at the front of clinic. The small door is closed, but light penetrateds from the gap of curtain. He hangs his head, staring at his tiptoes, wondering how to start the communication. The noise made by recruits outside makes him annoying.<br/>  He has a bad memory with Gustave Kateb, and he wants to fix that. That is why he stands here.<br/>  Olivier recalls, when they were worked in Eastern Africa together, Gustave was always  the kind, tolerant, considerate one who would stand out first to solve the problem, or in other word, appologize, even if that was not his fault. He was such a good guy who cares about people surround him that much and always prepare to sacrifice, except for him--he never expect for that.<br/>  "I must hurt him badly." Olivier frowns, feeling guilty climbs up his backbone. However, deep inside, he thinks he can explain that, explain why he did not let Gustave save their lost collegues. It was too risky, and the team still needed Gustave "Doc" Kateb. He could not just watch him die, even though he would hate him, thinking he is such a pililess man like what he does now.<br/>  Their bad relationship has maintained for years. Until Olivier attended the Rainbow in the Chimera Operation that they became collegues again, he did not even have a chance to improve their relationship. Though it is still tense, it is better than before, better than doing nothing. <br/>  Suddenly, the door is be opened. Olivier is frightened -- obviously, he is too immerse in his own mind.<br/>  "You come in or not?" Gustave asks, whithout any emotion in his voice or on his face."Didn't you realize that your footstep is so loud? And it lasts for so long."<br/>  Awkwardness surrounds Olivier. His face burned, and he suddenly forgets all things he wants to say. He wants to say "sorry", but this will confuse Gustave; then he decides talking about the work, but that is so boring that Gustave will drive him away before he explain himself...<br/>  "Ah...eh...How's your day?" <br/>  Olivier begins complaint himself.<br/>  "It was good until your face appeared." Gustave says impatiently:"What are you doing here. You don't seem like be hurt somewhere."<br/>  "My heart hurts." Olivier says, with a burned face. He totally can not understand why he say such embarrassing words--but it is a good way to less awkwardness anyway.<br/>  Gustave is stunned for a second, then he laughs.<br/>  "You look like a teen who is doing his first confession." Gustave pushed the door to let Olivier come inside his office--the clinic in Hereford Base.<br/>  He comes back to his black leather chair behind the desk, taking out a pen and his notes for habit.<br/>  "So, what's your problem, Flament?"He ask. He is the only one in Rainbow who call him by his family name.<br/>  "A-actually, I'm here for, you know, I don't want to make conflicts with you anymore. Others, like Emmanuella, Julien, they are worried about our tense relationship, but they can't do anything to help. Well, I mean, I'm here for appologize."<br/>  Olivier feels something sticks in his throat that he can not continue his words.<br/>  "Ah, did Harry send you here for this?" Gustave suspects.<br/>  "No, it's for my own will."<br/>  "Seems I should be thankful for that a person like you appologize voluntarily. Okay, I receive that if it makes you feel better." Gustave lower his head, looking at the piece of file on the table.<br/>  Olivier feels his chest filled with anger. He bangs his hands on the table, but Gustave seems predict this that he does not surprised by Olivier's action.<br/>   He lifts up his head and looks into Olivier's eys--these two golden eyes rarely appear something complicated, mixing anger, injustice, genuineness, and desire for forgiving. Gustave suddenly realizes that he does not hate Olivier that much.<br/>  Maybe he was so in the past, at least for a long time, he could not forgive Olivier and his "sins".  But when time passed by, he calmed down and thought about his experience. He have seen so many death, whether those people were innocent or not. He not only realized that the place to save lives is on the battlefield instead of in the office, but also knew that sometimes the way to save a life, is to take another. Though he still insist his altruistic creed and his career on saving lives, should he really stick to his bias on Olivier? Should he insist that his blindly rescue was right? <br/>  Indeed, he is still the noisy, aggressive man who loves heavy metal music, but is he really hateful? Or maybe, in some way, he is right?<br/>  Echoes of collepse reverberates in the room, and silence pervades between these two people. Olivier's wheeze is sounded even louder.<br/>  Having no idea what will come, Olivier stares at Gustave, but the latter hangs his head, then makes a long, deep breath.<br/>  "You know, I think I should be the one who make this apologize, since I've treated you unfriendly for a long time."<br/>  Olivier is stunned. This is not in his prediction.<br/>  After another deep breath, Gustave says:"I should realize that I can't save everyone. But I don't want to see people die because of my disability."<br/>  "You may not understand me, and I'm not expecting that, since... we have so many differences. At that time, I just wanted to save them, and my failure made me suffer. Sometimes I can even dream about the people who I could not save. Their blood flew through my fingers, they cried for pain... All of those are so real that I feel guiltily..."<br/>  Gustave buries his head between his arms, ending his words in a desparate voice.<br/>  "You don't have to blame yourself, Doc."Olivier hangs his head.<br/>  "Trust me, I do understand your thought. But the most thing I care is that, you're alive. Because of this, you can save more people, or you would just become a dead body lied beside our colleagues. Selfishly, I don't want to see that..."<br/>  "Don't treat me differently, Olivier. I am a doctor, but I'm a soldier either."<br/>  Olivier sighs:" You are treating me differently first, doctor. You're more gentle to others. And I don't know why you always put yourself under others' statue and always ready to sacrifice. Why can't you just care more about yourself?"<br/>  Gustave lasps into silence. After few minutes, he look up into Olivier's eyes agian genuinely.<br/>  "Maybe because, that is my meaning of live. Protecting people, saving lives...Though I hate you, I don't know if I will die for you when you are in danger." He lowers his head and makes a bitter smile in the shadow.<br/>  "Don't die for me, please. I don't want to lose someone important anymore..." Olivier whispers:" It will be good if no one die."<br/>  "Though it's impossible."Gustave winks his eyes, then rise his head to look at Olivier with a gentle slime:" Yeah, that would be much better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>